frenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
CattleBruiser
The ultimate hero killer, with Death Strike, Cold Nova, Bash, and Camato Yannon. Strength based hero. Attacks land and air units. Spells Death Strike A bolt of death that can damage an enemy living unit or heal a friendly Undead unit. The amount healed increases with each level. Death Strike is a variation of the Death Knight's Death Coil spell. The spell is used to damage an enemy non-Undead unit, and is best used in combination with Cold Strike. It is advisable to learn this spell first due to its low mana cost. During the early part of the game, use Death Strike to finish off footmen with low health. As with Death Coil, Death Strike can also be used to heal an allied Undead Hero or unit, making CattleBruiser a part-time healer in some games, but you can't heal yourself. Cold Strike Blasts a target enemy unit with a wave of damaging frost that slows the movement of attack rate. The damage and slow duration increase with each level. Cold Strike is just like Frost Nova without the Nova. The target will take damage from the spell and be slowed down for a short duration, but nearby units will be unaffected. When planning to use Cold Strike and Death Strike in succession, it is better to use Cold Strike first to slow down the enemy Hero. Cold Strike always has an 8 second cooldown. Bash A passive ability that gives a chance that an attack will do bonus damage and stun an opponent. Higher spell levels increase the chance of a successful Bash. Camato Yannon Instantly turns a creature inside out, dealing a huge amount of damage. Increasing the level increases the cost and decreases the cooldown. Camato Yannon deals more damage to a single target than any other spell in the game. This spell is best used to finish off a Hero with realtively high hit points. Due to the high mana cost and cooldown, you have to be careful when using this spell. An enemy Hero weakened by this spell could easily escape or another team could steal your kill. It must be therefore noted that in almost all cases this spell should only be used if it would kill a target Hero. Since Heroes have some natural immunity to spell damage, Camato Yannon only deals 70% of its advertised damage to them. Strategy CattleBruiser is 100% a hero killer, using Cold Strike and Death Coil as it's one-two punch to take out enemy heros in seconds. As both have similar cooldown times, you can cast them almost simultaneously and dish out large bursts of damage on a single target at a long distance. CB has a big issue with mana, so buy mana items and stay near Archvault in order to keep your hero at effective levels. In the beginning, single target weak footmen to gain money in order to buy mana precepts/pots while staying in mana pool. Always keep an eye out for weak heros trying to run back to their base and for chances to steal hero kills from other players. At lvl 6, use Camato Yannon on a hero with low health (preferably one with higher level than you) and make sure you get the kill to jump in levels. After this, the strategy is not complex: look for weaker heros or units, deliver one-two punch, repeat. It is debatable on how to distribute points on Bash and Camato Yannon, as even though the ultimate delivers massive damage, it's roughly 5 min long cooldown leaves much to be desired in dependability. One argument stands for using 6-6-5-1 method to increase Bash chance to 50% on hit to stun the enemies hero. CB can CS/DC then stun the hero with ranged bash for 8 seconds to CS/DC until dead. The only issue is that it can allows a small chance for smart players with TP's to get out during the cooldown time, when a level 3 Camato Yannon can kill them outright in one blast. Again, this is countered by the fact that the level 3 ultimate can only be used once every 5 minutes and the Bash is a constant and passive benefit. With Other Heros CB is great with other undead heros, especially Lich, Death Knight, and Pit Lord, as CB can also heal these with Death Coil. Death Knights and Lich's can also helping with sniping down heros already weakened by CB's CS/DC. CB pretty much needs an ally with AOEing capabilities in order to not be overwhelmed by large armies. Counters Throw an army at CB. Any army, it doesn't matter. As CB is a single target hero killer, he is useless when it comes to being outnumbered. Keep CB out of the mana pool and drain mana if possible to keep your team's heros out of danger. A CB with no mana is just a ranged unit with a larger bounty. You can also buy Spell Shields, Runed Bracers, Belts of Strength, and other health increasing items in order to weaken the CB's effectiveness on your hero. The more health you have makes it that much harder for a CB to kill your hero (Avalanche is especially annoying on a CB's mana pool). Also, picking an undead hero will take out half of the CB's effectiveness by being immune to Death Coil. category:Custom Heroes category:Heroes category:Undead Heroes